Shipping Up To Maine
by RemyHunkules
Summary: There's a murder in Storybrooke, and Emma calls in some old friends from Boston to help with the investigation. Crossover with Rizzoli and Isles. Rated T for gore.


A/N: Post-curse-break. Everyone has settled to live in Storybrooke even though the barrier has been broken for a long time. Regina got elected Mayor again since Snow couldn't handle it. New people have come to the town. Rizzoli and Isles/Once Upon a Time crossover. Rizzles is canon.

There'd been a murder in Storybrooke. Sheriff Emma Swan was investigating, but she knew she couldn't do this all by herself. She walked into Mayor Mills' office and slumped down in the chair, early for her appointment. The Mayor was on the phone and scribbling something on a notepad, briefly holding up a finger to tell Emma to give her a minute.

The blonde waited patiently until the brunette nodded, said her goodbyes and hung up, then turned to her counterpart. "What can I do for you, Sheriff?"

Emma leant forward, showing that she meant business. "We both know I can't investigate a murder alone. We both know that no one but this town knows about it and we don't want anyone outside the town to know about it, but… I have some friends in Boston. She's the best Detective around and her girlfriend is the best Medical Examiner we're ever gonna get. I want to call them in."

"Are you kidding me? You want to involve the police? We only exist to the state of Maine."

"Don't worry, they'll have complete discretion. I trust them, and I do need help with this. They won't tell anyone."

Regina pursed her lips in thought, sitting back in her chair and chewing the tip of her pen. "Give me the lunch hour to think about it. And if you want to earn some extra credit, go to Granny's and get me a Panini and a coffee." She smirked, ushering Emma away. The blonde rushed off and decided to get her own meal, using the lunch hour to convince the woman.

* * *

Regina set her empty coffee mug on her desk with a sigh. "Okay, fine, you can bring your friends in. But I want to meet with them the moment they get here, because I want to discuss payment with them."

"Payment?" Emma frowned.

"You don't seriously think we're going to ask them to drive four hours to an otherwise non-existent town to solve the murder of a fairy tale character – and not get paid?"

"You have a point." Emma nodded, "I'll call them right now." and took out her phone. Regina ushered her away, having work to do.

* * *

"Hey, Swan, good to hear from you! Here we thought you'd dropped off the map!" Jane laughed, her arm around Maura as they watched a nature documentary about turtles tortoises. "Maine? How come? Oh, yeah, you told me you had a kid."

Maura shushed her angrily and gave her a shove to make her move away with the phone. The brunette stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend and moved into the kitchen. "Yeah, we're still together. I wouldn't leave her." She smiled softly. "So why are you calling, anyway? No way… And you're the only Sheriff? Yeah, we can come up there. We'll use our vacation days. You're not on the map…? Okay… We'll meet at Maine airport, short stay parking lot."

She hung up and headed over to Maura again, turning the television off. "Pack a bag, there's been a murder."

"Why do I need to pack a bag?" The blonde asked curiously, standing up.

"It's in Maine, we're gonna go help Emma." Jane called out, already heading into their bedroom.

~_Four hours late_r~

Emma met Jane and Maura at Maine airport and had them follow her bug into town, pulling up outside the town hall to meet Regina. Kathryn was keeping her eye on Henry while they had their meeting.

Emma led the two into the building wordlessly, too hung up on the grim crime at hand to greet her friends properly. Regina was waiting at her desk for the threesome, notepads strewn across the table for note taking.

She stood when they entered, shaking the strong hand of the curly-haired brunette first and then greeting the more feminine blonde – whom she assumed she might get along a lot better with, judging by their matching dresses. The taller of the two was wearing an outfit almost identical to that of Emma's – tight jeans, short boots, and a tank top.

Regina couldn't help but ponder for a long time on the similarities between the two of them, especially when Emma stepped around her desk to stand by her side – directly opposite her brunette counterpart. They even seemed to stand the same. Emma had her hands tucked into her back pockets – as did Jane. Regina stood with her hands clasped in front of her – as did Maura.

They all took their seats, the Sheriff sitting by the Mayor's side as they discussed the gruesome details of the murder.

Simon Edwards – otherwise known as Sleepy – had been found that morning by Leroy in a pool of his own blood on his kitchen floor, with lacerations to his wrists and throat. Emma hadn't been able to determine if it was murder or suicide – but that's what Jane and Maura were there for.

"He's known to have narcolepsy." Regina commented. "He'd been receiving treatment but it wasn't having any effect."

"Is he still at the scene or has he been moved?" Maura asked.

"He's still there." Emma replied. "I didn't want to have him moved unless you guys said no."

"Well then let's get down there." Jane nodded, standing. "You've given us all the information. You two coming?"

"I don't see why not. Regina, think you can handle a little gore?" Emma asked, smirking.

She rolled her eyes. "I can take the photographs if you want." She smiled softly at her blonde counterpart.

"That would be very helpful, thank you."

Regina seemed to be rather prepared, having grabbed a professional camera from a drawer. Emma gave her an incredulous look. "Can't a Mayor have a hobby?" She replied with a smirk.

Jane eyed the two as they shared looks and small smiles, as did Maura.

* * *

Emma and Jane did a sweep of the victim's house while Maura inspected the body and Regina took photographs. Eventually, the body was removed from the scene and the four worked their way around, taking fingerprints and any possible pieces of evidence – Jane had, of course, grabbed a box of various-sized evidence bags from the morgue, along with the ME picking up any equipment she thought she might need.

The Mayor ended up being Maura's assistant during the autopsy at Storybrooke General, while Jane and the Sheriff questioned Simon's family and friends.

Eventually, eight that night rolled around and the four found themselves aching for something to eat. They all headed over to Granny's, Regina wearing a bigger smile than anyone had ever seen while she conversed with Maura over clothing and shoes. Jane and Emma were busy chatting about the Red Sox and their terrible scores this season. They took a booth together, the Mayor opposite the Sheriff and the ME opposite the Detective.

To the unknowing eye, they might even look like they were on a double date.

The two slightly more feminine of the four ordered chicken salads, with the other two going with burgers. Regina still couldn't shake the similarities from her head.

After the meal, herself and Maura excused themselves from the table for the bathroom, leaving Emma and Jane alone.

"So when are you gonna ask her out?" Jane asked bluntly once they were out of earshot.

"What?!" Emma sputtered, nearly spitting her beer everywhere.

"Regina. When are you going to ask her out?" She repeated, obviously amused by her friend's reaction.

"Never! We hate each other!"

The brunette gave her an incredulous look. "As if. You two have been eyefucking all day. At least Maur and I can stay professional."

The blonde started picking at her beer label. "She'd never like me like that. She's Regina and I'm… me."

"Look at me and Maura. She's _Maura_ and I'm _me_. I never thought I'd have a chance with her, and now look at us." She smiled softly. "Hell, I'm getting ready to ask her to marry me." She added quietly, checking that her girlfriend wasn't behind her.

"It's different with us, we're from two different worlds. Literally."

Jane scoffed again. "Just ask her. I have no doubt she'll say yes."

~_Meanwhile_~

"So, how are you two?" Maura asked, oblivious to the fact the relationship didn't exist.

"What do you mean?" Regina replied, confused, as she reapplied her lipstick in the mirror.

"You and Emma. What stage are you at? Is she living with you yet?"

The lipstick fell into the sink and the tip broke off, the brunette quickly scrambling to pick it up. "We're not together!"

"Oh, really? You show all the signs of a couple."

"The signs of a couple? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, eye contact that lasts more than six seconds, unnecessary touching, she seems to make you laugh, you've been staying quite close to her, standing in her line of sigh-"

"Okay, okay! I like her a lot but we're not a couple!" Regina sighed.

"Well why aren't you?" Maura asked blankly.

Regina stared at her for a long moment before sighing again. "It's not that simple… We're so different."

"Well Jane and I are different, but we work. You know what they say – opposites attract. She's my lobster."

The brunette smirked at the television show reference, not having pegged the woman for a fan – then again, no one would have pegged her for one either. "I guess, but… She doesn't feel that way. I'm probably not even her type anyway."

"Are you kidding?" The blonde scoffed. "She can't take her eyes off of you. And I know for a fact that you are her type, since she tried hitting on me once, before I was with Jane."

"Really?"

"Really."

Regina pursed her lips for a moment and then bit her bottom one. "So what do I do? Wait for her to ask me out or take the first step."

"Be assertive. Take the first step, that way she'll know you want her. Jane talks often about how she didn't think she was good enough for me because of our class differences, and she never had the courage to ask me out because of that. Let her know you want her."

The Mayor took a deep breath and nodded in confidence.

* * *

"Thank you for walking me home, Sheriff. It was very kind of you, considering I left my car at work."

"And that you had a glass of strong wine after dinner." Emma smirked.

"That too…" Regina smiled softly, leaning against the doorframe of her open front door.

The blonde took a deep breath, shoving her hands into her pockets and hunching her shoulders up. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." The brunette smirked.

The Sheriff rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Actually, I have something to ask you too. Why don't we say them at the same time?"

Emma nodded and they both counted down from three and, at the same time, said: "Would you go out with me?"

They stared at each other with slack jaws and the slightest of smiles.

"Come in for a drink." Regina said. It wasn't a request, it was a demand. She opened the door wider and headed into the study, leaving Emma to step inside and close the door before following.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger. I just want to say I have no plans at all to continue this story, it was a one shot. **However**, if it's demanded then I will try and crack out some follow up.


End file.
